


The Beach House

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, Dry Humping, Fake Dating, Fake Kiss, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Longing, M/M, Pining, Sex Dreams, Sexual Tension, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck joins Chris and Eddie on their vacation to Eddies Uncles beach house. It’s should be a stress free week...too bad Buck can’t stop stressing out that eddie will find out his secret feelings.As always more tags will be added as I know what the story will include
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 270





	1. The Night Before

Buck was so excited for his vacation. Eddies uncle had a beach house and after everything the past year he needed it more now than ever. Buck was shocked when Eddie had asked him to join them, but ultimately decided it was probably mainly Chris who wanted it.

Buck was visiting Maddie before he was leaving.

“Evan are you sure this is a good idea? If you don’t want him to know he’s certainly gonna find out.” Maddie said.

“Why wouldn’t it be? Also I don’t know what you’re talking about.

She gave him the look the one he’d seen oh so many times.

“It’s fine.” Buck laughed.

“I know it’s fine. I think what would be even more fine is if you admitted to Eddie what you did to me.” Maddie smiled.

“I was drunk, and you literally tricked me. So cold Mads.” Buck smiled. “It’s easier if he doesn’t know.”

“See that’s what I’m worried about. You spending your whole week stressing over your feelings. I want you to just be able to have a nice relaxing week.”

“It will be fine. I hide my feelings all the time. This is no different.”

“Except you’ll be living together.”

“We already sleep at each other’s houses all the time.”

“Whatever, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Also try not to drool over Eddie like you always do!” 

“Do not!” Buck crossed his arms.

“Do too!” Maddie smiled. 

Buck couldn’t believe it. Did Maddie really think he couldn’t handle it?? Psh as if...Buck was 100% capable of keeping this crush under wraps. Because that’s all it was a crush..just a crush...maybe more an attraction. Yeah that’s it. Not love...nope definitely not in love with his best friend. Well that’s what he told himself trying to ignore himself from the fact he’s in love with his best friend.

Buck was finishing up packing his bags Maddie’s words echoed through his mind. Was Eddie gonna find out?? What would he do if he does?? Will he be mad?? Bucks phone ringing snapped him out out of panic mode.

“Hey.” Buck said.

“What wrong? You sound upset or something?” Eddie said.

Eddie knows Buck so well he can tell from that. This might be harder than he thought.

“Just packing up some last minute things. I’m just always stressed I’m gonna forget something.” 

“Don’t worry the house has most of what we’ll need and if not we can just run to the store it’s not too far.”

“We” Buck liked the sound of that. Like they were more than friends, but a unit.”We” sounded like they were a couple. 

“Ok well I was just thinking you might as well sleep over tonight. We are leaving at 5 am makes sense so you don’t have to get up as early.”

“Sounds great.” Buck said panicking even more...one more night spent with Eddie. One more chance to make a fool, and erupt all his feelings like an emotional volcano.

“Come over for dinner too.” Eddie insisted.

“I still need to shower.”Buck said.

“So do I. It’s fine we have all night.” Eddie said.

“What?” Buck choked thinking at the thought of the two of them sharing a shower.

“There’s plenty of time for two showers. Damn you really need to chill. Good thing it’s vacation time!” Eddie said and by the tone Buck knew he was smiling.

“You’re right!” Buck laughed nervously. 

Duh obviously Eddie meant separate showers. 

“Bye see ya.” Buck hung up before Eddie could even say bye.

Bucks phone dinged. A text from Eddie.

“Be here at 6:30 for dinner. You hung up too fast😂.”-Eddie

“Sorry man!! I’ll be there.”

Shit!! This is not going as planned the trip hasn’t even started. It’s nothing it’s just Maddie got in his head l, and that’s it. The feelings will remain hidden, and once the trip is done it will be exactly as it was.

Buck quickly shoved the last of clothes in his duffle and checked the time “4:30”. Ok 2 hours to pull myself together. “Calm down, Calm down, it’s gonna be totally fine.” Buck whispered.

The two hours between getting to Eddies and waiting to go to Eddies was just Buck telling himself over and over that it would be fine. This was Maddie’s fault. 

After Buck got to Eddies they had dinner & Chris went to bed soon after leaving him alone with Eddie. Buck was now hiding out in the bathroom calling Maddie and freaking out.

“Mads I’m in way over my head.”

“I told you this would be hard, but hey I think it’s good for you. See how life with Eddie might be. Realize he too is in love with you. Maybe it’s exactly what you idiots need to admit your feelings.” Maddie said.

“Hey Buck.” Eddie knocked you ok.

“Awww he’s checking on you like a good boyfriend.” Maddie teased.

“Shut up!” Buck groaned.

“Sorry?” Eddie said.

How can he explain why he was talking to Maddie and he wasn’t telling him to shut up with out seeming weird.

“Just a poor attempt at humor Eddie never mind.” Buck laughed nervously.

“Whatever man! You’re still being weird.” Eddie laughed.

Buck hung up his phone and exited the bathroom only to see a shirtless Eddie in a pair of sweats low on his waist.

Buck almost couldn’t even come up with words. Which was crazy for the amount of times he’s seen him shirtless. This was so different this was bedtime Eddie at home it felt so domestic.

“Night it’s pretty late. I need to get some sleep.” Buck quickly pushed past Eddie.

“Dude are you sure you’re ok??” Eddie said crossing his arms.

“Just ready for a vacation after this week everything should go back to normal.” Buck said.

Buck knew things were not gonna be easy, but knew what ever he did he couldn’t let Eddie find out.


	2. Day 1

Bucks eyes fluttered open when he felt a tap on his shoulder and Eddie was knelt down on the floor right next to him.

“Hey you should probably get up now if we wanna be on the road by 5.” Eddie smiled softly. “I know it’s early,but I wanna spend as much time as possible there.”

Buck found him self just staring at Eddies lips.

“Yeah totally....I forgot to set my alarm sorry.” Buck said stretching.

“No problem man! I’ll drive you seem exhausted.” Eddie smiled.

“How are you so like happy and alert.” Buck groaned.

“I’m just used to being up early, even my days off. Not usually this early, but I’m excited for this wel so I’m good.” Eddie explained.

“Ok well don’t wake me up this early at the beach house.” Buck said as he sat up and yawned. Eddie plopped on the couch next to him. 

“Breakfast now or you wanna stop on the way?” Eddie asked.

“On the way, but I need coffee like now.” Buck laughed.

“Fresh pot in the kitchen and a travel mug for each of us.” Eddie smiled.

“You’re the best!” Buck said nudging Eddies shoulder.

Chris came out of his room all dressed and grinning sleepily.

“Bucky are you excited??” Chris squealed.

“Um a whole week with the Diaz boys at the beach?? Um yeah I’m excited!” Buck said pulling Chris to his lap. “Are you excited buddy?”

“Yeah!” Chris giggled.

“Ok you two lets get going! Buck get dressed.” 

“I’ll get my backpack!” Chris said going to his room.

“You don’t like my sweats and tee?? I wanna be comfy!” Buck pretended to pout.

“I don’t care just hurry.” Eddie laughed.

“Ooh you’re feisty in the morning.” Buck laughed.

“Oh I can be feisty at any time of the day...or night.” Eddie shot Buck a quick wink.

Ok what the hell?? What is he doing and why is he doing it. Does he know? Shit! Shit! Shit! He does he has to.

“Buck lets go.” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah yeah. 5 minutes let me get dressed quick!” Buck ran to the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later they were finally on the road the beach house was about 6 hours away.

Buck fell asleep shortly after they stopped for breakfast he woke up to a pat on the shoulder slightly startling him.

“Sorry to wake you sleeping beauty but we’re here.” Eddie smiled.

“Sorry man. You should’ve woke me.” Buck apologized.

“Chris insisted we let you sleep so you’d be able to play!” Eddie laughed.

“Yeah!! Now we can play all day!!” Chris giggled.

“How about a picnic on the beach!” Buck suggested. “Then we can build a big sand castle.”

“Yay!” Chris cheered.

“Let’s unpack and head to the store, then we can go to the beach.” Eddie said.

After lunch Buck and Chris were building a sandcastle while Eddie went in the water to cool off. Buck looked up to see him emerging water dripping down his abs, his hair that had grown back into the floof Buck loved oh so much, and the way he ran his hands through it to slick it back. Buck couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“BUCK!” Chris said loudly. “Can you fill my bucket for the moat.” 

“Of course!!” Buck grinned.

As Buck dunked his bucket in the water he overheard Eddie having a conversation with a woman. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he wanted to know what she had to say.

“Your family is so cute!! Your husband seems like great father.” The woman smiled.

“Yeah he is pretty great.” Eddie grinned.

Wait...what?? Eddie isn’t denying it. Is Maddie right? Could it be two sided. Or it’s just Eddie being polite because Eddie isn’t the type to correct a stranger.

Buck soon saw Eddie talking to yet another woman. He really didn’t like how close the two were standing.

“Hey Buck come here I want you to meet my cousin Maria.” Eddie smiled.

“Hi!” Maria grinned I’ve heard a lot about you. Someone won’t shut up about you.”

Buck smiled at Eddie whose cheeks were a light shade of pink he was blushing. He never blushes....it’s gotta just be the sun.

“Buck that’s my son Marcus he’s 10.” Maria pointed at the child who was playing with Chris.

“Dad can I have a sleep over with Marcus one night?” Chris yelled.

“Uhhh.” Eddie said.

“He can!” Maria smiled. “Then you two can have some alone time.” Maria made her way over to Marcus and Chris.

Buck couldn’t believe it was the first day and all of this had already happened. This week was gonna be harder than he’d thought. Not mention Maria was also insinuating that there was something that between him and Eddie.

“Hey mijo! How about you stay with me and Buck tonight and you get lots of rest, then you can have your sleep over tomorrow.”

“Ok.” Chris said slightly disappointed.

“There’s this awesome bar I used to go to all the time we should go tomorrow.” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah sounds fun.” Buck nodded.

This isn’t gonna be a date, but it feels like one, but it shouldn’t. Eddie and him have gone to the bars plenty of times.

“So you spent a lot of time here as a kid?” Buck asked.

“Nah. More as a teen my uncle got this place when I was about 15 and I’ve been coming off and on since then. Me and Maria’s now husband Adam would sneak in the bar all the time. Until my aunt found out and pulled me out by my ear”. Eddie laughed.

“I can’t say I was ever in that much trouble...well not caught at least.” Buck laughed.

“Please I bet you would just bat your pretty little eyes and get your way.” Eddie smiled.

Is this teasing...like the flirty kind? Buck was kind of second guessing this whole bar thing now. Also a whole night alone with Eddie....can he really trust himself not to make a move or tell him? Lately it seems like Eddie wants it, but if he’s wrong everything could be ruined. The only thing to do is follow Eddies lead....don’t make a move. Let Eddie take the lead if he’s interested.


	3. Day 2: A Night Out

The next day went by rather quickly most of it was spent at the beach until Maria came by to get Chris. Buck was in the bathroom contemplating if he was wearing the right shirt. It was a blue button down that really brought out the color in his eyes and it hugs his muscles in all the right places. Eddie was wearing simple maroon T-shirt, but he looked so good. It was effortless for Eddie

Buck overheard Maria and Eddie talking.

“So what do you and lover boy have planned for tonight?” Maria laughed.

“It’s not like that....we’re just going to get some dinner and drinks at “Jimmys Bar” no big deal.” Eddie said.

“Ok whatever, but you better be careful. We both know how chatty drunk Eddie can be.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eddie crossed his arms.

“I know you don’t want him to know about your feelings Eddie. I mean I think he’s totally into you, but still be careful.”

“He’s not....but it’s fine we’re just friends.”

Just friends. The words echoed through Bucks mind. Buck finally emerged from the bathroom he also had decided to forgo the hair gel and let his curls go freely maybe a more laid back look won’t look like he thinks it’s a kind of date.

As he he walked out of the bathroom Chris gave him and Eddie a hug and they said their goodbyes.

“Your hair.” Eddie smiled softly.

“What?” Buck blushed.

“It look nice...you look very relaxed. Not saying the gel you usually wear is bad but you just look free. Sorry if that’s weird to say.” Eddie said.

“The gel kind of became a habit for work and It’s just part of my routine, but I decided to go without tonight.” Buck blushed.

“Better watch out those girls at Jimmys can be vultures. They’ll be lining up for ya.” Eddie laughed.

“Me?? What about you? I’m sure they’ll be all over you.” Buck said.

“Nah I’m not really interested in something like that I want something real.”

“Me too, Buck 1.0 was a bad time and I’m never reverting back to my old ways. I’ve grown too much I don’t even think I could.” Buck admitted.

“Ok so you ready? The bars about a 5 minute walk on the beach.” Eddie explained earning a nod from Buck.

The walk was mostly quiet, but really romantic the way Eddie looked in the lighting. When they arrived at the bar they found a small table for two in the corner.

After a few beers they weren’t drunk, but it was definitely gave Buck liquid courage.

“Shit!” Eddie groaned.

“What?” Buck asked.

“That girl over there. She like was obsessed with me I never wanted her and I’d tell her over and over, but she’s never got the hint. Not even hint I’ve flat out told her I’m not interested.” Eddie sighed.

Buck looked over and saw her maintaining a gaze on the two of them and sat his hand on Eddies. “Let’s give her a little show. I mean as long as this doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all.” Eddie smiled as he picked up Bucks hand giving it a soft kiss.

Buck looked over at the woman who was seductively strutting over like Eddie was her prey.

“Ok well hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable.” Buck said before grabbing Eddie and pulling him closer for a kiss. Much to Bucks surprise Eddie kissed him back, but it has to be just for show....right?

Eddie pulled away then left a trail of kisses up Bucks neck before brushing his lips against his ear whispering. “Let’s dance...really put on a show.”

“I can’t dance.” Buck said softly resting his forehead on Eddies.

“Follow my lead. I can teach you.” 

This is bad. Like really bad this all feels so right, but it’s not real. Eddie just had to get that girl to back off.

“No one else is dancing.” Buck laughed.

“It’s ok.” Eddie smiled taking Bucks hand in his.

“Here since you’re taller put your hands on waist and I’ll put mine on your shoulders. We can just sway to the beat.” 

“Like this?” Buck asked.

“Just like that.” Eddie smiled. 

“She’s gone we can stop...if you want.” Buck whispered.

“We better wait...just in case.” Eddie said resting his head on Bucks shoulder. Buck was really hoping Eddie couldn’t feel how fast his heart was beating.

Buck had never actually felt weak in the knees until this night. He was in way over his head. Probably 5 minutes later Eddie pulled away. “That’s should be good.”

They began walking down the beach back to the house, bumping shoulders.

Buck cleared his throat. “Sorry about the whole kissing you thing. I know it might be weird for you kissing a guy.”

“You’re not the first guy I’ve kissed Evan.”

“What?” Buck choked.

“You are aware that my ex Jesse is a guy right?” Eddie laughed.

“No.” Buck said.

“Well now you know.” 

“You could have told me.”

“That I’m bi? Didn’t know it was a big deal to you thought you were more accepting.” Eddie huffed as he stomped away.

Buck ran after Eddie stopping him. “No It’s not that. I just meant I wish you would have told me because you’re my friend and I like to know everything about you, but it’s ok not like I walk around saying “hi I’m Evan Buckley, but you can call me Buck. By the way I’m bisexual”. I mean I never had a boyfriend, but don’t think Buck 1.0 only hooked up with ladies.

“We really aren’t great at communicating. I just assumed you were straight. Sorry for my little blow up back there. You of all people wouldn’t judge me and I know that. I do, but I had a bad experience with a friend well I won’t call him that even he ditched me when he found out I was bi.”

“Wow really?? What a jerk. Let’s get back to the house! It’s kinda cold.” Buck smiled.

“So you don’t wanna go for a night swim?” Eddie said throwing Buck over his shoulder and running towards the water.

“Put me down!! Why are you so strong.” Buck said flailing around kicking.

“Ok first of all you can literally bench more than me so why are you so strong and second of all this is fun, but I won’t throw you in I don’t wanna ruin your phone.” Eddie grinned before setting Buck down. 

The two of them walked back to the house hands brushing. Buck wanted to grab it, but maybe it’s an accident just because you’re bisexual doesn’t mean you’re attracted to every single male on planet on earth.

They got back to the beach house neither really saying too much instead they both just got changed and went to bed....alone.

It was late, but Buck needed to talk to Maddie. So he called her.

“Evan? You ok?” Maddie yawned.

“Eddie is bi.” Buck blurted.

“Well I knew he wasn’t straight.” Maddie laughed.

“How?”

“Probably because the way he looks at you isn’t exactly the way you look at a friend.” Maddie laughed.

“I kissed him...but it wasn’t real. It was just so some girl would leave him alone.”

“Then what happened?” 

“We danced like slow and really close.”

“Yeah I think that kiss is more real than you think. Please talk to him.” Maddie begged.

“I can’t risk it. Not until I know. I can’t risk this Mads he’s too important to me. I gotta be sure. Well night love you.”

“Love you too Ev. Please don’t call me this late unless it’s an emergency since you don’t listen to my advice anyway.” Maddie said.

Buck laid there thinking about it all wondering if it was all one sided, or if maybe, just maybe Eddie felt the same. That kiss felt real, and the dance wasn’t exactly necessary to get his point across. Maybe there is a chance that he wants more than friendship


	4. Day 3: It Never Happened

Bucks bedroom door opened slowly, and the silhouette in the doorway was unmistakably Eddie he’d recognize those broad shoulders any day. Eddie didn’t waste much time before climbing on top of Buck straddling him.

“Is this ok?” Eddie whispered as he ran his hands down Bucks bare chest.

“More than ok.” Buck panted before pulling Eddie down connecting their lips.

Eddie was still wearing entirely too much clothing. Buck tried to get Eddie out of his shirt only to have his wrists pinned to the bed. “Not yet.” Eddie whispered.

Eddie began grinding on Buck. He’d barely done anything yet, but Buck knew he wasn’t gonna last long.

“Eddie.” Buck moaned softly.

“I love the sounds you’re making cariño, but you don’t have to be so quiet. I wanna hear you.” Eddie smiled.

Buck sat straight up as he woke up panting realizing it was a dream, and hoping that Eddie hadn’t heard him and the sounds he was surely making. There would be no way to explain this.

The next morning things were a tad awkward. Buck had woken from a sex dream about Eddie and also he wasn’t entirely sure how he should be behaving after the prior nights events. He didn’t want to bring up the kiss and dance, but it’s all he could think of. In fact he’d barely gotten any sleep due to the fact he couldn’t get the way Eddies lips felt on his out of his head. The way it felt having Eddies body and hands all over him.

He was pacing around the kitchen.

“Hey.” Eddie smiled softly with messy hair and sleepy eyes.

“Hey yourself. I made coffee.” Buck smiled.

“Ugh thanks man. I wasn’t drunk last night but I feel like crap I need some caffeine. So how’d you sleep?” Eddie said.

“Sleep me?? What fine..just a normal night.”

“Right.....So I was thinking Um that we could get Chris, and maybe check out the amusement park.” Eddie grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Is that ok?” Eddie asked

Suddenly those words reminded Buck of his dream, and he needed some air. “Yeah great I’m just gonna get some fresh air.”

Buck was really happy when he saw Maria’s car pull up to drop off Chris. He needed a bit of a buffer, and with Chris around it was way easier to not have inappropriate thoughts of Eddie.

Chris hugged Eddie tightly before coming out to greet Buck. Buck was trying to listen to Chris, but he overheard Mariaand had to keep listening.

“So Eddie I heard about a certain someone who was making out at Jimmy’s last night. Still wanna try the “we’re just friends” thing.

“It wasn’t even like that. Remember crazy eyes who was always after me. Well she was there, and Buck was just being a good friend and helping me out. Sometimes a kiss is just a kiss and nothing more.” Eddie said.

Just a kiss. Buck felt like his heart had broken. So that’s it? The kiss was nothing to Eddie. The dance it was all just a show he didn’t feel it. Buck had thought even if it’s fake it’s the best kiss he’s ever had, and it has never ever felt like that.

Buck had been so in his head he hadn’t even realized that Eddie was next to him until his hand was on his shoulder.

“Hey. You sure everything’s ok. We can just pretend last night never happened if you want.” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah sure. Never happened.” Buck said with a forced smile.

Buck couldn’t handle it. He didn’t wanna ruin Christopher’s day.

“Hey I’m kinda tired and sore. My bed isn’t that comfortable. I think I’m just gonna hang back and relax.” 

“Ok.” Chris frowned.

“Tonight we will have fun ok...I promise buddy. I just need some rest.” Buck said.

Eddie shot Buck a confused look, but complied with his wishes.

Later that day around dinner Eddie and Chris returned after Buck spent the day laying on the beach relaxing.

He felt a little better about everything. He was still upset, but ultimately decided he can’t be mad at Eddie for not feeling the same. 

He had dinner with Chris and Eddie and it wasn’t as hard as expected, but once Chris went to bed he went to his room too. Being alone with Eddie was too hard right now he wasn’t quite ready to face him.

Bucks door opened and Eddie walked in and was standing by his bedside arm extended for Buck to grab his hand. “Come with me.” 

“Why?” Buck groaned.

“Just trust me.” Eddie smiled.

Buck did he trust Eddie more than anyone. 

“Fine.” Buck grabbed Eddies hand and followed him only to realize he was leading him to his bedroom.

“What are you doing?” Buck asked.

“You said your bed isn’t comfortable. So I  
figured you could try mine.” Eddie smiled. “It’s ok lay down.”

Buck laid down next to the man he loves unsure of what this was, or what he should do. Nerves overtaking him. Buck laid there barley moving, and not speaking not wanting to do the wrong thing, or say the wrong thing. He felt Eddies hand brush against his before over lapping their pinkies. Eddies hand slowly slid on top of his before locking their hands together. Buck tightened his grip on Eddies hand as he looked over at him and he was already smiling at him. Eddies thumb began gently stroking Bucks hand . Maintaining eye contact the entire time a soft smile on Eddies face. Buck hadn’t realized something so small could feel so intimate. Eddie lifted their hands apply a chaste kiss to Bucks hand his stubble lightly grazing against Bucks hand.

“It’s this more comfortable?” Eddie smiled.

“Yeah..it’s a lot better.” Buck answered.

“Good night Evan.” 

“Night Eddie.”

“Evan” Buck loved hearing his name from Eddies mouth it’s always a surprise when he hears it. He wasn’t sure what was happening, or what was to come, but right now in this moment he couldn’t wait to see what’s to come, and what the next few days would hold.


	5. Day 4: Next To You

Buck woke up feeling happy. Probably the happiest he felt ever. He began to climb out of bed and Eddie grabbed his hand.

“Where are you going?” Eddie asked.

“Chris might see us and ask questions.” Buck said.

“He won’t think anything of it. Besides he’d forget about it in no time.” Eddie laughed. “So will you stay please.” 

Buck couldn’t say no to that. Eddie always looks good, but there is something extra adorable about him in the early morning. 

“It’s only 6:30 I guess a little more can’t hurt.” Buck laid back down cuddling with Eddie who held him close. Both of them quickly falling back asleep.

Buck woke again this time to the sound Christopher’s voice right next to the bed. 

“Yeah Buck is asleep. He left his phone in his room and he’s asleep in dads bed.” Chris said.

“I’ll take that buddy.” Buck smiled grabbing the phone.

“Hello?”

“So sleeping with Eddie huh? How’d that happen?” Maddie smirked.

“Give me a minute.”Buck said pulling the phone away for a minute.

“Hey Eddie it’s my sister I’m just gonna take this out there.” Buck smiled receiving nod from Eddie.

Buck made his way out to the deck to talk to Maddie.

“First of all I don’t know how this happened, second of all nothing happened. Well I mean something happened, but we didn’t hook up or anything. It was weird, but like a good weird. Weird like I didn’t think it would happen. I’d commented on my bed being uncomfortable and then next thing I know Eddie led me to his room to see if his was more comfortable. We held hands then fell asleep.”

“Now do you believe me that he’s into you?” Maddie asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe? What if he was just being a good friend or something?” 

“Evan really? It’s more clear than ever that Eddie is in fact interested in you. You guys are literally a couple with out some of the benefits you get from being in a relationship.”

“Can we please not talk about my sex life.”

“In order for us to talk about it you’d have to be getting some first.” Maddie laughed.

“Ok did you call me just to make fun of me or was there a reason?” Buck asked.

“Just wanted to make sure you were ok, and clearly you are.” Maddie said. “I’m happy for you.”

“I am happy but still confused and probably need to have a conversation about it with Eddie. He hasn’t started it and I don’t know if I can I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“I’d just tell him “we should talk” and then just what’s in your heart.” Maddie suggested.

“Ok well thanks, but I don’t think it’s that’s easy.... We’ll see. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Maddie said.

Buck made his way inside and overheard Eddie and Chris in the kitchen.

“Why was Buck in your bed?” Chris asked.

“Sometimes grown ups who are important to eachother share a bed. Before we talk too much me and Buck need to have an important conversation.” Eddie said.

“Ok. Can we have some pancakes now?”

“Well I just burnt these so give me a minute.” Eddie laughed.

“Sit down. I’ll make them.” Buck said entering the kitchen.

“Yeah dad you can’t cook!” Chris giggled.

Buck put his hand on Eddies hip and whispered. “It’s ok I got it.”

Eddie smiled and joined Chris at the table. Buck finished cooking the pancakes and served the Diaz boys then made a plate for himself.

“Dad I’m so glad you had the idea for Buck to come. Otherwise I’d have to eat your cooking.” Chris laughed.

Buck shot Eddie a look. Was it really his idea? Buck was feeling happy and nervous and apparently Eddie was too. His cheeks were bright pink.

“Yeah will I think I’d miss him too much if he hadn’t come along.” Eddie said making direct eye contact with Buck.

“Me too.” Buck smiled.

After breakfast they all got changed to go down to the beach. They were at the beach for hours until Chris got too tired so they went back to the beach house where he took a nap.

“Hey um we should probably talk.” Eddie said joining Buck on the deck.

“Yeah I’ve been thinking that for awhile now.” Buck admitted.

“Really?” Eddie smiled. “I was so nervous to invite you, but I wanted you here so bad. I wasn’t really sure how you felt. I didn’t wanna cross a line or anything.” 

“I love you Eddie.” Buck blurted out.” Sorry to just say it like that, but I’m not hiding it anymore. I love you and ever since we kissed I can’t get it out of my mind. I mean it was bad enough before. You were on my mind so often but now it’s all I can think about.”

Eddie smirked. “Well then why don’t we try that again?” 

Eddie pulled Buck closer connecting their lips for a short kiss before pulling away. He whispered. “I love you Evan.” against Bucks lips. 

Just as their lips were about to met again they heard Chris.

“Dad is Buck finally your boyfriend?” Chris asked.

“Um well.” Eddie cleared his throat .

“I am.” Buck smiled grabbing Eddies hand.

“Wait what do you mean finally?” Eddie laughed.

“Everyone already thought so.” Chris shrugged.

“Who is everyone?” Buck asked.

“Parents at school, teachers, your friends, Maria, Maddie um.” Chris said before being cut off by Eddie.

“Ok ok I get it.” Eddie laughed.

“Now is Buck gonna live with us forever?”  
Chris asked.

“Um.” Eddie and Buck said in unison.

“That’s not really an answer.” Chris crossed his arms.

“Well I think someday, but it might be too soon.” Buck said.

“Is it tho? I mean I know we are just now officially together, but I think I’m ready for that step if you are” Eddie smiled.

“Well I mean this is basically a trial run of living together and I already stay over all the time. So I say let’s make the jump and go for it.”

“We are gonna get so much crap from the 118.” Eddie laughed.

“If that happens, but the outcome is living with my two favorite boys. I’ll take it.” Buck grinned.

“So you’re really moving in?” Chris squealed.

“Yeah buddy I am.” Buck said scooping Chris into his arms.


	6. Home

Buck, Eddie, and Chris all sat down for their first official family dinner with Buck and Eddie as a couple.

“When will Buck move in?”Chris asked.

“Well buddy we have a few more days here, and then we get back and have to go back to work so we’ll just have to start moving things when ever we can.” Buck smiled.

“What if we go home now and you start moving?” Chris said.

“Oh come on don’t you wanna be at the beach?” Buck grinned.

“I just want my family together. I don’t care where we are.” Chris smiled.

Buck couldn’t speak he’d never felt more loved in this moment.

“I mean we could leave in the morning. We’d have three days to start moving you in.” Eddie suggested.

“You can’t cut the trip short for me that’s stupid.” Buck said.

“First of all it’s my uncles house and I can do whatever I want and second of all I’d literally do anything for you.” Eddie smiled softly.

“Ok.” Buck said trying not to let the tears fall from his eyes, but he couldn’t hold back.

“Why are you sad Buck?”Chris asked grabbing Bucks hand.

“No buddy I’m happy! Happier than I’ve ever been. I can’t wait to have everyday with you and your dad.” Buck reassured Chris.

“Ok so here’s the plan! We clean and pack up tonight and then we leave in the morning and start moving Bucks stuff in.” Eddie said.

After dinner and once everything was all ready to go and Chris was tucked in. Buck and Eddie finally laid down facing each other.

“This feels like a dream.” Eddie smiled.

“It does. I’ve wanted this for so long, but I never expected you to feel the same.” Buck said as he gently caressed Eddies cheek.

“You’re impossible not to fall in love with.” Eddie leaned over placing a soft kiss on Bucks lips.

“I can’t wait for it to be like this every day.” Buck said looking deeply into Eddies eyes. “ I never really knew how much I could love someone in a romantic way until you.”

The next morning Buck called Maddie.

“Hey Mads so we are coming home today. Would Chim be available to help me move some stuff. If we have my Jeep, Eddies truck and Chimneys truck we can get a lot in one trip.”

“What’s happening?” Maddie asked.

“Um I’m moving in with Eddie.” Buck grinned.

“Really!!” Maddie squealed.”I’m sure he can. He’s not busy today. Finally!!!! I knew it I knew you two were in love. When you get back I want every detail...maybe not every detail.” Maddie laughed.

“We’ve only kissed.” Buck laughed. “I can’t wait to tell you the rest. You’re not gonna tell me it’s too soon?”

“Buck you two have been dancing around practically dating each other for 2 years. It’s definitely not too soon.”

————————————  
By the next weekend Buck was completely moved in the the house formerly known as the Diaz house which was now referred to as the Buckley-Diaz House.

Buck and Eddie finished tucking Christoper in then settled on the couch. 

“I can’t believe how easy this was. The shift in our relationship like it all feels just how it was before yet so much better.” Buck grinned as he snuggled up to Eddie on the couch.

Eddie wrapped his arms tightly around Buck. “Well we’re just lucky! I never understood people who say they’re in love with their best friend, but I get it, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“Ed’s I think I wanna marry you....no I know I want to, and I don’t care if it’s too soon, I don’t care if it’s crazy all I know is-” Buck said before Eddie cut him off with a kiss.

“If you hadn’t brought it up I would have. I want to marry you. I’d marry you tomorrow if I could, but I want to wait I want us to to have everyone we love with us.” Eddie grinned. 

“I like that idea....guess we’re engaged now.” Buck laughed.

“If anyone told me two weeks ago I’d have you as my fiancé living with me I never would have believed them.” Eddie smiled.

“I can’t wait for wait to be your husband.” Buck smiled


End file.
